This invention is related to livestock treaters of the type wherein the livestock rubs against a member that is saturated with a treating fluid. More specifically, the invention is related to hog oilers and cattle oilers. Numerous types of livestock treaters of the rubbing type are known in the prior art as operable to dispense treating fluid such as oil and insecticide and mixtures thereof onto the skin of livestock such as hogs, cattle, etc. However, the prior art devices are deficient in that they are not always operated properly by the rubbing motion of the livestock. For instance, some prior art devices require vertical motion of a rubbing surface to activate the mechanism to dispense additional fluid onto the rubbing surface to replace that which is rubbed away. With this type of device the rubbing surface often becomes dry because the animals rubbing does not always produce the vertical motion of the rubbing surface that is necessary to cause the fluid to be dispensed hence the effectiveness of the treater is limited. Other known prior art livestock treaters require an oscillating motion of the rubbing surface to cause the fluid to be dispensed onto the rubbing surface. With these prior art rubbing devices the animal is likely to push against the rubbing surface and not release it until he is through scratching therefore the rubbing surface is not moved in the oscillating manner that is required to cause the treating fluid to be dispensed. Other known prior art livestock treaters have a rotating rubbing surface which when rotated causes fluid to be dispensed onto same. With this type of livestock treater if the animal rubs against the rubbing surface without significantly rotating it no fluid is dispensed hence the rubbing surface soon becomes dry and the device ineffective.